The objective of the RA and SLE AMP is to design and conduct cutting-edge molecular de-construction of the cellular, genetic, and immunologic pathways of RA and SLE. The goal of the Leadership Center (LC) is to establish a collaborative network comprised of the LC and multiple Research Sites (RS), operating a program that is both scientifically and financially efficient. LCMP Components A and B (Project and Operational Management) will establish procedures for monitoring, reporting and assessing the progress of the RS and LC. In collaboration with the NLC, it will establish and implement SOPs. It will establish an integrated, AMP Network-wide project management infrastructure, and information technology for tracking and reporting all of the key activities of the AMP Network. LCMP Component C, Data Coordination and Management (DCM) will define and manage shared computational and data acquisition and create data capture protocols and interface with clinical phenotype, tissue sample and molecular assay domains, and provide training to AMP staff. LCMP Component D, Statistical Research (SR) will devise, assess and optimize quality control pipelines for phase 0 and P&F studies, conduct analyses of phase 1 data in order to recommend study designs for phase 2. It will define standards for analyses and ensure broad use of AMP data by internal an external researchers. Systems Biology and Bioinformatics (SysBio) will devise focused algorithms to analyze individual molecular data types and integrative algorithms to analyze multiple types of data in aggregate. It will generate falsifiable hypotheses linking molecular data to clinical phenotypes and assess the credibility of proposed hypotheses. The Tissue Acquisition and Research Group (TRG) will develop standardized methods for sample collection, processing and storage, QA samples and provide a computerized and centralized sample tracking system. Together, these components of the LC will provide the support and infrastructure for operation of the AMP Network toward its goals of identifying biomarkers and targets for treating RA and SLE.